kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Nobi
is a friend of Shoko and a student at Sakimori Academy. She is the original pilot of unit 01. She suffers amnesia and can not remember her previous life before entering Sakimori Academy. On episode 11, she became new JIOR's Minister of Internal Affairs. History A somewhat aloof student at Sakimori. She's friends with Shoko , and doesn't seem to care much about appearances. After she was curious about the burns wounded Haruto right eye healed instantly in Episode 15, she entered into I Valvrave I and then greeted by Pino happily, claiming that she was a friend of Marie and they have not seen each other for 5 years but Marie hadn't remembered her memories. Later revealed that she was also a 'holy spirit' because she came back to life after a head shot by L-Elf . Personality Contrary to her childish appearance, Marie is very mature emotionally and is never afraid of letting others know her opinions. Season One Marie served as a supporting character in season one. At this point, she is a quiet girl that is Shoko Sashinami's friend, helping Shoko to snatch Haruto Tokishima's phone when Shoko needed it. She did not have any great impact on the story in the first season, other than being New JIOR's minister of internal affairs. Season 2 Marie took part in the New JIOR's Earthfall Recon Mission, in hopes to regain her memory. After Akira exits her Valvrave to look for snacks, Marie catched her and revealed that she came along to look after Akira upon Shoko's request. During reentry, Haruto was injured in the right eye as his Valvrave I's controls overloaded and exploded. She later found out that his wound healed quickly and suspected something. At the third episode of the second season, she hoped to find out more by secretly starting up VVV Hito. Pino AI instantly claimed that Marie is her friend and they met five years ago. Marie stated that she only had the memories of the last two years of her life and Pino quickly took back her claim, stating that she had been overwriiten a few times, causing a clash in her memory systems. Before she could find out more she was caught by Haruto. She decided to confront Haruto, asking his true identity. Nervously, Haruto stated that he is one of the Holy spirits, not a human. Before the latter could continue, she was shot by L-elf, who did not want the people to know about the existence of the Holy spirits. Instead of dying, she stood up, with a gun wound on her forehead that is still fresh, revealing that she is a Magius. Pino later revealed to Marie that she was VVV Hito original test pilot. When New JIOR clashed with Dorsian army, Marie, Valvrave I ,and L-elf trapped together due to rock avalanche caused by L-elf former comrade's assault. Marie resolved to pilot Valvrave I after she saw her friends in desperate situation under Dorsian army. She was able to pilot it better than Haruto by paying price of losing her memories gradualy with every single attack. In the end of battle, Marie experienced complete memory loss and mental breakdown after obliterated enemies using "Harakiri Blade". Skills & Capabilities Piloting Skills *As the original pilot of Valvrave One, she has an incredible piloting skills above the other five. This was proved in episode 16 when she piloted Unit One and showed her battle skills on field. Self-healing *As one of the holy spirits, her wound can easily healed. This was shown in episode 15, after L-Elf did a headshot to her. Gallery Marie-Nobi.jpg 616363.jpg 614820.jpg 630859.jpg Marie 3.jpg Gl img 25.jpg 1013123_253591634766166_858816284_n.jpg Valvrave-005.jpg 5a321ffb.jpg Fb5d83ea.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.01 - Large 04.jpg fe62a232.jpg a405ac63.jpg 537afeb91c1o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 10.jpg a1a8b43b.jpg d3be97a0.jpg Marie 2.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 19.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 09.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large Preview 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 17.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 17.jpg 0209d394.jpg c933c839.jpg 3b48c28e.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 16.jpg 8d2ad57d.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 10.jpg 7418da12.jpg 892ceee8.jpg C059762e.jpg Zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-14-.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 11.jpg Akira and Marie.jpg 47c08466.jpg 4a10c62a.jpg c2b1c7ed.jpg c0c382f5.jpg a6875654393o.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-8.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-3.jpg Valvrave-VI 2.jpg d8a68ef9.jpg 13_20131025235411856.jpg 1bcab8eb.jpg 4bf62bee.jpg 6fcb6dab.jpg 2b254d05.jpg ec300169.jpg Valvrave-15-31.jpg 21.jpg Valvrave-15-39.jpg wpid-pa13826347356401.jpg Valvrave-15-41.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-5.jpg 7145c5d2.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-6.jpg Valvrave-15-43-nobi-marie-shot.jpg Valvrave-15-49.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-7.jpg 4f20addc.jpg 7460becb.jpg Valvrave-16-5-nobi-marie-wound.jpg 159a29e8.jpg 0ef40021.jpg fccccc84.jpg 78de0334.jpg db1bedd4.jpg a501175e.jpg ee4d052c.jpg Nobi-marie-test-pilot.jpg fc668b69.jpg Valvrave-16-33.jpg 5e2fa75a.jpg 104252a0.jpg faa53335.jpg 3eca167b.jpg Valvrave-16-37.jpg 023ddd2e.jpg 232a899e.jpg dc1b1c0a.jpg Valvrave-16-40-nobi-marie-together.jpg cats.jpg|marie 4ab85b96.jpg 29fd95a7.jpg ffb2a610.jpg 15e14f65.jpg Valvrave-16-56.jpg Valvrave-16-66-nobi-marie.jpg 6672daa7.jpg Valvrave-16-71-nobi-marie.jpg 52a470c7.jpg Valvrave-16-76.jpg 346959cb.jpg 2de3304d.jpg b8e0bb4e.jpg bcdb7a8d.jpg eb9e2d79.jpg 71e17a39.jpg Valvrave-16-86-nobi-marie.jpg Valvrave-17-1-nobi-marie-dead.jpg valvrave-17-7-nobi-marie-dream.jpg 510bab2f.jpg Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deceased